


When Guys Talk

by AngiePen



Series: When the Pieces Fit [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePen/pseuds/AngiePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo "talk" on their way back from the camping trip.  Being guys, they're sort of indirect about what they actually mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Guys Talk

Early Sunday afternoon, the three of them packed up and loaded Sean and Orlando's car. When they were ready to head out, though, Sean followed Viggo up the road to his car instead of riding back with Orlando.

"Hope you don't mind the company," Sean said as he slid in on the passenger side. "Orlando's sick of my face and told me to bugger off." _Orlando thought you might want to talk now that it's over and done and that you'd be more comfortable with someone near your own age._

"I guess I can put up with you for a few more hours," Viggo answered. He turned the key and pulled the car out into the road, doing a careful back-and-forth maneuver to turn around on the narrow dirt road. "You're just as likely to get bored of me as Orlando did of you, though." _Did I do all right? Is this it? Are you going to tell me it didn't work out and this weekend was all I get?_

"You can be entertaining enough when you put your mind to it." _Had a great time with you and I definitely want more._ Sean looked out the window and watched the passing trees, then said, "So, what did you think? Was that a fine spot to camp or no? I'd love to be able to take some of those silvery-green shrubs home with me for the garden." _So was it as good as we said? Did we do it right for you? Was it everything you were hoping for when we discussed it and worked everything out before the break?_

"It was gorgeous," Viggo agreed with a nod. "I was watching the shadows of the trees climbing up the side of the tent this morning as the sun rose. The negative spaces wound around the tent poles like molten rock, creeping in and fusing to the structure, but all in silhouette, like a shadow play." _It was incredible. I never imagined it'd be like this. I thought I'd have some fun but I didn't expect it to touch my core like it did. A part of me resonated with the feelings and sensations as though it'd always been there and I know it'll always **be** there from now on._

"Been a long weekend, though. I'll wager you'll be glad to get back to civilization." _Did **you** have a good time, really? Did we do right by you? Are you going to want to scurry back to vanilla-land and normalcy? 'Cause I'm feeling really insecure here and need more reassurance._

Viggo shrugged. "You know me -- I'm perfectly relaxed tramping around the woods, roughing it. You and the Elf boy hauled enough luxuries up here to just about turn it into a four-star hotel." _**Yes,** it was wonderful! Really! If anything it was a little easy, maybe a little too soft._

Sean snorted and gave him an eyeroll. "Fine. Next time you can sleep outside in the dirt. Never say we aren't willing to generously provide whatever it takes to make you comfortable, Vig." _You want rougher? We can do that, no problem._

"Hey, I'm not complaining or anything. Wouldn't want to turn your routine upside down all at once." _Umm, rougher, sure, but kinda slow?_

"We live to serve," Sean joked. "Just let us know what you want and we'll make sure everything's to your liking." _You're the baby bottom -- it's our job to make sure you're having a good time._

"Huh," Viggo said, pretending to ponder. "Maybe just outside next time, then, and outside with no sleeping bag the time after?" _Maybe one major new thing each time? Not too much at once?_

"Whatever you want, mate. Orlando and I'll be all warm and comfy in the tent -- you can have as much 'roughing it' as you want, just say the word." Sean nudged his shoulder and gave him a smirk when he glanced over. _I **said** you're the bottom. If you want to try a suspended flogging with a bullwhip next time we can accommodate you, no skin off **our** arses._

"Gee, thanks, you're all heart." _Gee, thanks, you're all heart._

"Believe me, it's our pleasure to make you happy." _Believe me, it's our pleasure to make you moan and scream._


End file.
